Transformers: War for Earth
Transformers: War for Earth is an American action-science-fiction-comedy-drama animated television series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro. The series is produced by Hasbro Studios, Boulder Media, and Man of Action Studios. The series airs on Nickelodeon in TBD 2018. Plot After arriving on planet Earth, Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobot comrades set out to stop the Decepticons and their evil leader, Megatron from taking over the planet. Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Brian Bloom) - The heroic kind-hearted leader of the Autobots. He transforms into a semi-trailer truck while his trailer become his backpack/jetpack. * Bumblebee '''(Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - The youngest and scout of the team. He transforms into a mini-van. * '''Ironhide (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka) - Optimus' closest friend and weapon expert and one of the Wreckers. He transforms into a pick-up truck. * Ratchet (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The team's medic who is a bit grouchy. He transforms into a ambulance. * Jazz (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - The team's second-in-command who is a bit serious like music. He transforms into a sports car. * Seaspray (Voiced by Seth Green) - The team's aquatic specialist who enjoy travel to the deep sea. He transforms into a hovercraft. * Powerglide (Voiced by Daran Norris) - The team's flyer who like to show off to his fellow teammates. He transforms into a jet fighter. Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Hugo Weaving) - The evil leader of the Decepticons and Optimus' rival. He transforms into a tank. * Starscream (Voiced by Charlie Adler) - The treacherous second-in-command of the Decepticons. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Soundwave (Voiced by Isaac C. Singelton, Jr.) - The Decepticons' communications officer who's loyal to Megatron. He transforms into a boombox. ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Frank Welker) - Soundwave's bird-like minion. He transforms from a cassette tape to a panther. * Thunderblast (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) - The Decepticons' aquatic specialist who has a crush on Megatron. He transforms into a speedboat. * Blademaster (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - The Decepticons' aerial expert and Powerglide's rival. He transforms into a helicopter. * Tankor (Voiced by Michael Dorn) - The Decepticons' military expert who prefers strategies and tactics rather than brute force. He transforms into a tank. * Octane (Voiced by Dave Boat) - An Decepticon triple changer who is the team's fueler and a mean-spirited bully. As a triple changer, he transforms into a plane/fuel tanker. Humans * Daniel Witwicky (Voiced by Scott Menville) - * Spike Witwicky (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - * Carly Witwicky (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - * Clancy Witwicky (Voiced by Edward Anser) - * Professor Chip Chase (Voiced by Drake Bell) - * * * Other Transformers * Unicron (Voiced by ) - The Bringer of Chaos who eats from planets to planets. * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Brian Bloom) - An evil clone of Optimus Prime. Like Optimus, he transforms into a semi-trailer truck while his trailer also become his backpack/jetpack. * Quintesson (Voiced by ) - The former creator of the Transformers who goes mad. * Quintessa (Voiced by ) - Quintesson's sister and former co-creator of the Transformers. Episodes See List of Transformers: War for Earth Episodes Trivia * The series takes elements from the G1 Transformers cartoon series, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series), the Unicron Trilogy, the live-action Transformers film series, Transformers: Animated, Transformers: Prime, and the IDW Transformers comic book series. * The Autobot team in this series is based on the first live-action Transformer movie. But, being in Seaspray and Powerglide as member in this universe. * Johnny Yong Bosch, Keith Szarabajka, Fred Tatasciore, Phil LaMarr, Hugo Weaving, Charlie Adler, Isaac S. Signelton, Jr., and Frank Welker reprise their roles as Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Ravage. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Series Category:Animation